legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P13/Transcript
(Strong and his pack of Light Targhul walk through the woods) ???: Hey Strong. Strong: Hm? ???: You sure we should be walking out in the open like this? Strong: Relax. No one is patrolling this area I sniffed it out myself. And besides gotta stretch out the legs. Can't squat in that cave forever. ???: True. ???: Never did see any of our old brothers patrol this place. Strong: Exactly. ???: You think the King knows we've gone rouge? Strong: Nah. Long as we don't start attacking them, they won't suspect a thing. ???: Hopefully. (The group continues walking before one of them begins to smell something) ???: *Sniff* Hey, you guys smell that? ???: Yeah I do. Strong: *Sniff Sniff* …. Stay low. (The pack crouches down to stay hidden as they move slowly forward toward the smell) ???: *Whisper* Over there. (Strong moves some bushes out of the way to look) Strong: *Whisper* What's going- !!! (There, outside the nest, Strong and his men spot five Grimm Targhul, with the main one in front of them as it talks to them) ???: And you all know the orders I gave you right? ???: Yes sir. ???: We do. (Akinari then steps up) Akinari: We'll follow you to the end my king. Strong: !! (The main Targhul then turns, revealing his Grimm-like features as he gives a smirk, revealing himself as King Grimoire) Grimoire: Good. Now let's go hunt some heroes. (The five start to move through the woods) ???: *Whisper* Shit shit shit...! ???: *Whisper* Not good Strong! What now!? Strong: Gotta warn the God of Light now. Move it. (The Targhuls all move out. Meanwhile, but at the heroes current base) Nora: Okay okay! THIS one HAS to make you bust your gut! (Pete is seen still on the ground sitting) Pete: Go on. Nora: You ever seen shove their WHOLE fist down they're throat? Blake H: Uh Nora I don't think- (Nora puts her whole fist in her mouth) Nora: *Muffled* TADA!! … H-Hey! Fist! Stuck!! I NEED HELP! Blake H:.... *Starts to laugh at Nora* Nora: *Muffled* No seriously! HELP ME!!! Blake H: *Laughing* I-I'm sorry I- (Blake then falls onto the ground laughing. Pete is then seen starting to smile a little bit) Pete: Heh.... Blake H: *Laughing* Huh? (Pete then giggles a little bit at Nora's predicament) Pete: *Giggles* O-Okay, that! That actually got me a bit! Nora: *Muffled* He smiled and laughed! Hurray! Blake H: Hey there you go Pete! We finally found something you enjoyed! Pete: I.. I guess so. Nora: *Muffled* Seriously though, I'm really stuck, can you guys help me? Blake H: Heh, yeah sure hold on. (Blake gets up and helps Nora get her fist free from her mouth) Blake H: There we go! Nora: *Sigh* Thanks! Blake H: Don't mention- Strong: *Voice* SIR!!! (The 3 look over to see Strong and his pack running toward him) Blake H: Strong? Nora: What's he doing here? Strong: Boss we got a problem! Blake H; What happened? Strong: Its the King! Blake H: The king??? Strong: He's here! He's gathered a team of captains and is coming here! Pete: !! Nora: Wait now?! Strong: Yes now! Blake H: Ah dammit! I had a feeling the real leader would show up eventually! Strong: We need to get the others! Nora: Yeah! Blake H: Come on then! There's no time to lose! Pete: Right! Let's do it Blake! (The group then runs to head inside and warn the others about the impending attack) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts